


What To Do When You're Stranded With Your Brother: A Tale By Thor Odinson

by hawkeyematingcall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyematingcall/pseuds/hawkeyematingcall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thor and Captain Loki Grumblebum make their way to Auntie Tony's house.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There were times when Thor would be amused by Loki’s games. One time Loki conjured an illusion that made it look like Sif had no hair. Even though she was swearing black and blue at his younger brother, Thor thought she looked incredibly beautiful.

One time when they were young, idiotic, and staying out long past their time to turn in, Loki illuminated the sky above them with a marionette show. Thor watched the marionettes come to life as he laid next to his brother. It was a tale of two princes that grew up and protected Asgard and the realms together, while defending it from any being that swore harm.

This time was different. This time Thor wanted to head-butt his reckless brother unconscious for being a completely stubborn  _idiot_.

Thor thought it was his idea for him and Loki to go to Alfheim, but in hindsight it seemed to have been Loki’s manipulation that brought them here. Thor wondered who really was the idiot now.

"Oh come now, Thor.." there was a little rumble in Loki’s voice as he said his name. "You have been saying you wanted to come to Alfheim for some relaxation since forever."  
Thor flopped down and laid back against a rock, glaring at his brother silently before closing his eyes. Loki chuckled then took in a deep breath as he stood at the edge of the lake. After a few minutes Thor realised it was too silent and opened his eyes, doing a double-take as he glimpsed at his brother’s naked form slowly moving into the water.  
  
"What are you doing, Loki?" He said with a hint of annoyance.  
Loki only grinned back at Thor. “What do you think I’m doing? We’re amongst beautiful and quiet surrounds. The Alfheim lakes are well documented.” He let out a relaxed sigh. “So I’m going to enjoy myself while you play guard to me.”  
The little smug smirk that was on Loki’s lips just annoyed Thor that much more.   
"Ha!" He stood up and started disrobing. "It is a lifetime’s work looking after you, so _I_  need to relax more than the  _God of Mischief_.”  
Once he was naked he moved into the water and stayed close to his brother, who was now floating on his back with his eyes closed, the smirk still on his face. Thor huffed and rolled his eyes before tilting his head back to wet his hair.

Loki was right though. It was beautiful and quiet, something they both really weren’t accustomed to anymore. After a while they both were silent, Thor still keeping his eye on Loki but for the most part just relaxing. He moved over to the boulders and sat in the shallow water, glancing over at Loki still floating on his back before closing his eyes.

It was so quiet.. so beautiful.. serene.. so…

"Sleeping on the job?"

His eyes snapped open to see Loki’s crotch right in front of his face. Thor frowned up at his brother’s grinning face before pushing him away.  
  
"What in Hel are you doing, Loki? By gods!"

He grabbed his brother and shoved him hard chest-down against the rock, growling lowly when Loki let out a breathy chuckle.

"Oh, what are you going to do, Thor?" He purred as he wriggled under Thor’s grip around the nape of his neck, testing it. "Spank me like a bad child?"  
"No.." Thor murmured, eyes drifting down Loki’s back to his ass. He brushed his free hand down his brother’s soft but scar-riddled back before gripping his ass, making Loki gasp quietly.   
It seemed like Loki read his mind. “Just because your friends thought me a coward and a recluse in young age does not mean I was ever  _alone_.”  
Thor looked up at him. “I know..” he started grinding himself against Loki’s ass. “I would come back to greet you and would hear.. sounds..”  
Loki moaned softly, lips curling into a smirk. “Were you ever curious? Did you ever see? Did you ever spy on me, brother?”  
Thor frowned as he looked down at his hardening cock. “No..”  
"But you wanted to, didn’t you…"  
Thor didn’t answer that. To Loki he didn’t have to. “I will let you in on a .. secret of sorts..” He grinned and continued. “The strong, broad and oaf-like ones, so full of their own masculinity? They were always below me.”  
That revelation made Thor moan, encouraging Loki to continue. “ _Mmmm yes_ , all high and mighty in public but in my bedroom or in the garden.. mm.. or in the hallways, they would drop to their knees or roll onto their backs and whimper and yelp like hounds..”  
Thor bucked his hips against Loki’s ass. “Enough..”  
Loki moaned in satisfaction. “Oh but brother, not all were underneath me. Sometimes I would let some of the talented ones fill me and have their way. Some would even pretend to be  _you_.  
Thor stared at him. “Yet they are not me.”  
"Exactly." Loki tilted his hips up and conjured a small spell. "How about you remedy that, I am all prepared for you."

Thor brushed the back of his hand down Loki’s spine as he took a breath in before bringing his hand down against Loki’s ass, making Loki gasp and shoot straight up.   
Thor grinned. “Time’s up now, brother. Put your clothes on, we must try heading back now.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Captain Loki Grumblebum make their way to Auntie Tony's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter it will be really little short "fics", so you can come in at any chapter really. Also the good stuff will happen soon!

If there was a way to for Loki to translate his thoughts into Midgardian words they would roughly translate to how much he wanted to beat the ever-loving  _shit_  out of Thor.

Not only were his powers stripped from him and banished with his oaf of a brother but they were transported close to an Avenger’s residence.  
However if it had to be any of them he’d rather it be Stark. Natasha is great with the mind games but he could not handle losing another bout right now, “Captain America” was passive-aggressive but had no idea what has happened in his own world, the..   _thing_  that crushed his body into an accordion was not going to be an option nor was the avian assassin as he would take any opportunity for revenge. Stark though was a proud, idiotic drunk that  _knew_  he was a proud, idiotic drunk. Also, he had some amusing gadgets and possibly the nicest place.

When they walked the unnecessary  _long_  pathway to the Stark house he was incredibly… underwhelmed. It still had the egotistical and overcompensating flare about it, however it just wasn’t Tony Stark - to him anyway.  
Thor on the other hand loved it. He grinned as he looked up to the high canopy before his eyes falling in front of him at the massive home sprawled out in front of them. Thor could see through into some rooms thanks to Tony’s need for floor-to-ceiling windows, and inside lights glowing at different speeds.  
"I know this is not the place you would like to be," Thor started, glancing momentarily at his younger brother, "however Stark is a good man and he will help us when we are in need."  
” _No_ , he might help you when  _you_  are in need.” Loki emphasised.  
"He will help  _us_.” Thor emphasised in return.

Thor strode to the gate and looked through while Loki eyed a keypad and motion sensor that almost silently scanned across.  
"Mr. Thor.." J.A.R.V.I.S. said. "Or as sir likes to refer to you as this month, "The Dude"."  
Thor was actually relieved to be around Tony’s humour.  
"I have alerted Ms. Potts and sir to your welcome. However your brother…"  
Thor frowned before turning around, staring at one of Tony’s large robots holding Loki by every limb and fastening a mouth-guard around his face, while new MARK prototypes aim their weapons at his brother.  
"No! NO!" Thor spun around and tried to talk to the little computer. "Stark! Loki can do no harm! We are here on our father’s orders!"  
  
"Well that’s a relief."  
Tony walked out the gate with his robe sagging in the front. Loki and him exchanged glances for a few moments before he turned towards Thor.  
"He really needs a haircut. I know a guy.."  
"Stark, I am serious." Thor looked up at his glaring brother. "Our father has ordered us to come here to Midgard and live amongst your people, as humans, until he beckons us home. We have no powers, nor any direct communication with Asgard. Aside from our physical strength and immunity to your Midgardian ailments, we are just like you."  
  
Tony side-eyed Thor before glancing at Loki. He slowly looked back at Thor.   
"So.. Freddy Munster here can’t go ‘poof’? Can’t.. do a damned thing?"  
Thor nodded.  
Tony pondered for a few more moments before nodding.   
"Yeah. Sure. Come on in, coffee’s brewing."  
  


Penny had to leave. She didn’t know how to take babysitting Thor and his evil brother just yet. Tony took it only like Tony only can.. by flopping on the couch with a glass of scotch in one hand and his arm draped over his eyes.  
Thor took this as a good sign His idea to go to Tony was the best. He sat next to a hunched over-yet-tense Loki on the couch before observing Tony again. He was about to ask something when Loki butted in.  
"So you live in the forest like a doe with your.. computer and woman, plus what I can only assume is a arsenal-load of sedatives?" His words are spat out. " _Really_? Is this the Iron Man?  _Tony Stark_? The same one that was full of bravado with that  _ego-stroking monstrosity of a tower_?”  
"Oh no, it’s still there.." he murmured. "Just.. getting more decorations put inside. I was actually thinking that the communal area needed a massive mural of your face still lodged into my floor."  
"Enough, you two." Thor sighed.  
Tony shot up and let his eyes adjust. “Look. If you two want to actually survive down here on earth you’re going to have to forget you’re princes of another realm because 1- no one will care.. well, except for Dude-Blondeness here because everyone wants him, including Chippendales, but _two_..” he paused for emphasis, waiting until he really had both Thor and Loki’s full attention. “if you start rambling about Asgard and all that? They’re going to take you to a place where the only thing you’ll be doing is counting the cracks in the ceiling while rocking back and forth.”  
Neither of them knew exactly what that meant but thought that was a place they didn’t want to end up, Loki especially.  
"You said you are like humans now? Well you gotta act like you’ve been here all your lives." He leaned back against the couch. "Think of it as a new start.. or.. somethin’."  
I am  _not_  wasting my time and energy living like a slug.” Loki growled.  
Tony shrugged. “Tough luck, Chuck. We’re all slugs down here, but if you want a better place to live and better things than the rest, you better play nice.”   
Tony suddenly smiled while Loki’s face fell in realisation.   
 _Damnit_.  
If Loki wanted the nicer things in this life, he had to be nice to Tony Stark.  
Damnit, indeed.


	3. NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!

NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON! 

I'm sorry I've been out of the loop but will be finish this and other series of mine! Thank you SO much for reading, your kudos and comments! x


End file.
